


难忘记的人们

by LLAPlierqi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 白团向/马尔科中心/微马艾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPlierqi/pseuds/LLAPlierqi
Summary: 白团相关，马尔科中心，马艾。原著向短打小段，各段有联系也没有联系，文名和文中部分取自石川啄木桑的诗歌集。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	难忘记的人们

0\. 艾斯

马尔科有时候觉得。  
艾斯的心，像是刚烤好的面包一样。

1\. 那谬尔

那谬尔刚加入时不喜欢马尔科。  
马尔科是个出色的二把手，做起事来有条不紊，待人不错，对他们那些新来的愣头菜鸟们也很和善。但是那谬尔总会因为马尔科的存在而感到紧张，在马尔科面前他总是谨小慎微，如果马尔科在看着他，他甚至会不自觉地屏住呼吸，严重的时候会让他有想跃回平静大海的冲动。  
那谬尔没有告诉任何人。后来他开始小心地观察马尔科，在马尔科以不死鸟的姿态战斗时那种浑身一震的激灵感会愈发严重，有些令人发麻的电流游走在他手指间的指蹼和背后的鱼鳍之间。

这或许就是制霸新世界强者的压迫感。  
白胡子老爹和马尔科，那谬尔心里暗许，这是他该跟随的船。

比斯塔从头到尾观察到了，他对那谬尔的结论不置可否。  
大型海鸟往往盯准了鱼跃出水面的瞬间，伺机而动，面对天敌的本能会让鱼变得敏锐。  
那谬尔有着优秀的直觉和迟钝的理解力，比斯塔对此忍不住露出微笑。

2\. 比斯塔的花哪来的

马尔科第一次听见这个问题的时候没有感到很新奇，他只觉得这个问题真的非常艾斯。  
那时马尔科刚从前方海域巡视回来，艾斯正仰靠在最高台的瞭望台上，视线和半空中的他交汇。年轻人的身子朝着海平面的方向够出去了大半，阳光绕过船帆洒满了他的脸。喔马尔科，在瞭望台上摇摇欲坠的年轻人逆着光朝着他挥着手，声音听起来有些欢快，阳光把他的脸烤得通红发亮，他说，你知道比斯塔的花是哪里来的吗。

"比斯塔的花是哪里来的？"

宴会正当中。  
马尔科抬头，他看向艾斯，后者刚爬上来，正嬉皮笑脸地翻身上瞭望台。"马尔科——"艾斯嬉笑着拖长了结尾的元音，身体毫不客气的挨着马尔科坐到瞭望台边上。

马尔科抬了抬眼，望着年轻人脸上随意洒落的小雀斑，一时语塞。

"这个？……谁知道呢。"

"啊啊 倒也是啊。"艾斯靠着瞭望台边缘，望着大海在夜里消失不见的边线，轻巧的回应听起来毫不在意。

马尔科瞥了瞥宴会场的另一端，华丽的双刀剑士拿着好酒好整以暇的靠着船沿。  
哪里来的？他不知道，确实不知道。不仅如此，他也着实不知道莫比迪克号上有谁会知道，或许这是连老爹都不清楚的事。莫比迪克上曾经有过这个类似问题的讨论，比斯塔当然不说，他只把捏着胡子，在旁边讳莫如深的笑。但更有甚者——哈鲁塔和萨奇还暗中跟踪过比斯塔好一阵，也没得到答案。马尔科还记得萨奇最后的结论，他抱着手臂，笃定发誓这世界上永远没人能发掘出比斯塔的这个秘密，直到其他所有人都肯首后这个闹剧才结束。

艾斯正式加入已经有段时间了，这是个相当执拗的年轻人，马尔科真切地理解到这点。他的前半生里至少比别人多几倍的时间用来让自己受伤，马尔科忍不住这么去想，打不过的敌人他不会逃，就连上船都用了别人几倍的时间来抗争。  
要让艾斯放弃什么肯定不简单，马尔科坚信如果他不说点什么的话，艾斯甚至可以叨扰他一辈子，等到他眼睛都看不清，在某个阳光温暖的村庄里烤着太阳的时候，比他小二十岁的老艾斯仍旧活力充沛，声音清脆的问他，比斯塔是怎么回事。

马尔科不敢想。  
这个想法源于艾斯已经拿这个问题变成了叨扰他的开场白。  
在紧要的商议时艾斯多半不会这么偏执，马尔科思忖着，但是艾斯的固执就好像天生自带的，后天的冷静在心脏因为放松警惕而变得暖烘烘的时候就会失去防守，两个人相处的时候固执的音符又从口中倾斜出来。

马尔科不知道为什么艾斯喜欢专门爬上瞭望台来找他就为了说这句话。

"比斯塔的花会是哪里来的？"

谁知道呢。

马尔科看着艾斯的侧脸，年轻人的雀斑在靠近星空的瞭望台上有些忽隐忽现。他耸耸肩，对比斯塔的事情不置评价，可是艾斯已经用这个问题和他僵持好些日子了，他大概没得选，或早或晚都得妥协——如果他不希望在几十年后还被老艾斯叨叨的话——马尔科叹了一声，开口道，"我认识他很多年头了，虽然不一定真假，但你要想的话我可以给你编个理由。"

"这样也不错。"艾斯安静地盯着马尔科，听见这句话的时候嘴角咧起笑，"我都不知道你还能编说故事。"

"哄小孩子的话总还是能说几句的。"

艾斯的嘴角心满意足的咧得更发上扬。  
马尔科没有去问艾斯到底是在找寻什么的答案，只是这样喊了约摸三回，最初那个只是在报纸上看着的名字，也觉得亲近了。

03\. 鸟的宝藏

马尔科抱着手坐在莫比桅杆最高的瞭望台上。从这里可以看到整个灯火通明的宴会，海贼的喧嚣吵闹具象化成看得见的空气，弥漫在整个莫比迪克号上，这让白色巨鲸在夜间深沉寂静的海域里格外突出。  
这几年来他偶尔会这样看着莫比迪克号。在更早些年的时候他极其热衷于坐在缴来的财宝堆上，怀抱着宝箱和沉甸的布袋咧嘴大笑，那是年轻海贼的通病，把随手可夺来的东西当成世界上最闪耀的存在，海贼拥抱着财宝就好像已经拥抱了这个世界。  
等到这一切在他脑海里逐渐淡化的时候，他已经在胸口纹上了白胡子的标志。  
于是这些年下来他逐渐有了像鸟儿一样安静注视着自己的宝藏的习惯，像鸟儿一样——这句话还是萨奇说的，但他本人对此不可置否。

马尔科喜欢坐在桅杆上注视着莫比迪克号，听着海上的风吹过莫比时颤悠悠的拉长声音唱歌。

04\. 比斯塔的花 之二

后来艾斯又问，比斯塔的花是哪来的。

马尔科这次没回答。

一周后靠岛停泊，锚抛下开始艾斯在内所有船员都没见到他的身影。

半天后马尔科给艾斯带了花回来。

艾斯，别老惦记比斯塔的花了，马尔科说。

05\. 医生与酒

艾斯的视线和马尔科的刚好撞上。  
他在生气，所以这样的对视对他来说不是什么。

但是他们对视了。  
他蛮横的视线一不留神撞进去了。  
马尔科是个固执顽固的领导者，在战斗时甚至是有些偏执的程度。在战斗外更是，作为医者，发狠下令的时候连白胡子也只能偷偷摸摸在房间备点酒才能解个馋。艾斯欣赏马尔科这点，也讨厌这点落在自己身上的时候。

可是他们对视了。  
现在他的耳朵就像被烧热的铁，金属熔化后的热流滚滚的延到他的脸上，烧灼的热气还不停往上冲，烫得他气懑起来。  
这有些奇怪，像视野里都晕开了氤氲一样的，让人愤愤的头晕起来，艾斯眯起眼睛四处瞟着，没有人注意到他这些胡乱的变化，但是实际上他很久没这个感觉了——自打他吃下那颗果子将火焰融成他的一部分之后，很长时间没有过这样被火舌撩拨着的感觉了。  
那确实是有些古怪的，艾斯琢磨着，他谨慎地试探着再一次把视线投过去，马尔科和萨奇大笑着交谈的间隙，像是把握好了时机一样，马尔科那带着笑意的眼神轻敏的找上了他的视线，眼神里好像夹杂着北海的酒。艾斯感到这一次他的雀斑都好像在马尔科的注视下欢呼着跳动了起来。

像没有什么事似的笑意，同酒一起，沁进了他的心肠。  
艾斯突然没那么生气了。

06\. 比斯塔

那是一个不合时宜，不分场合的回忆闪回。  
斯芬克斯的冬天没那么冷。  
但是也没有花。

只有岛外的来访者才能带来花，不过这太不像海贼了，更多人都只会带酒来，不过乔兹是个内心细腻得和外表不相的人，他会带花。  
马尔科坐在木屋门口，冬天隔得有些距离的太阳打在身上没那么灼热。他想起了艾斯，艾斯在瞭望台上被大海上的阳光烤得通红发亮的脸，还有那个曾经反反复复问到让他甚至有些神经质的地步的问题，比斯塔的花哪里来的。

他们在船上一起度过了三十多年的时间。  
马尔科从来没有想去探究过这个问题，比斯塔还是年轻的时候就已经是比斯塔了，有比斯塔就有花，这不是什么困扰他的问题。

至少在艾斯提出来之前这不是问题。

可艾斯看到花，他会问花是哪里来的。马尔科不知道，同样也不知道为什么艾斯要揪着这个事情不放，可是他盯着比斯塔的眼睛，眯着眼睛想了想又转身走了。  
他没能问出来这个问题，这太艾斯了，他不知不觉也被艾斯充满热情的火焰撩烧起来。

比斯塔是个华丽的男人，却也没人会用花哨评价他，马尔科从比斯塔还高绑着马尾盖着高眉刘海的时代就认识他了。记忆里最开始的剑客还不是现在这个沉稳得体的花剑，可他们在莫比迪克号上一起经历的年头太长，是什么时候开始飘起蔷薇的，马尔科早就记不大清了。  
只不过马尔科不太会这样称呼比斯塔——使用花剑的世界一流的剑客。说起比斯塔的话，他更容易想起以前的楞头小子。

所以在艾斯问那个问题之前，马尔科确实没有想 过。  
最后一次见到比斯塔时，马尔科想问。可当他对上比斯塔疲倦的眼睛，眼睛里投映着几天未眠的他——看起来那么不像他们曾经的样子——这个瞬间他才意识到，他们竟然已经一起度过这么长的岁月，时间竟然过了这么久，也到了该暂时分别的时候了。

事到如今也没有必要再去探究花瓣的来头了。

"上年纪了啊。" 乔兹对此这么说。

上年纪了是个好解释，马尔科想，乔兹话不多，却总能说到点子上。上年纪的人总容易失去好奇心，被年纪磨得下了甲板就再也踏不上冒险的航路。  
可这也不是理由，马尔科望着远处的瀑布，他们是海贼，海贼一生都在探寻答案，他们的好奇心永无止境，哪怕是以莫比号为家的他们也是这样，只是像萨奇和艾斯，他们在好奇心这点上做得更为出色——这才是他们默契保持缄默没说的原因。

07\. 难忘记的人们  
海水微香的北边的海岸，砂边的海边蔷薇，今年也还开着吗。  
想去捕萤火虫，往海里边去的时候，却有人劝往了山里走去。

08\. 在马尔科的故事里

艾斯把自己脑袋埋在木质的酒杯里，宴会海贼的吵闹让他看不清自己印在酒面上的样子。  
当他迷楞地抬起头时，甲板开始从地面往天空转圈，星辰落向大海，泛起蓝色荧光的海面变得澎湃，旁边一众海贼的哄笑也开始变得忽远忽近，船舷两侧的火把无人看管，火苗睡醒了来，在没人注意到的小地方四处窜动。

艾斯听不清那些不具名的哄笑，可能是海上的故事，可能是萨奇又说了什么，他都不大在意。

他可能是喝多了。

他现在更在意他的酒杯里零零星星的火光，这些当然可能只是旁边的灯火的倒影，不过谁知道呢，也可能是趁着海贼狂欢之际悄悄偷跑出来的火焰的妖精，艾斯挑起眉，费力的眯起眼凑近了看，那些火苗像是被人的眼神给抓包般慌忙逃窜，艾斯追踪着这些零星的光芒，目光追踪着一路向前。

一直向前。

向前。

光芒飘过大半条船。

细碎的橘光漫天飞窜着，艾斯固执的视线落在不死鸟身上。

海贼们的闹腾声压不住那些心里窸窸窣窣小声音的低语。

艾斯开始有点不自在，可这是好的不自在，他有些控制不住的开心起来。  
喉咙底发痒的颤着，胃里的酒逆流而上，浪潮一样袭来又褪去，绵延流转在口中的好像是无数的花。  
花开得到处都是。  
藏在野荆棘的下面，在谷中低洼的地方。

曾经听风车村酒馆里的姐姐说过的，四旬的花过不到冬天。

艾斯觉得这没有关系，他不知道四旬的花，也不知道那些花是哪里来的。

但他想知道马尔科会怎么说，不管马尔科怎么说，他都会相信那些冒险的故事和胡编的童话。  
在这些故事里，他自己就好像成了其中某一叶火红的花，成了风里流动的淡红色的影子，全部的全部都被春天的草给埋没了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您能够看到这里！  
> 二七


End file.
